The Cat Beast (2005 film)
The Cat Beast is a mechanical cat-like beast who is the main antagonist of 9 (2005 short). Fiction role Description/Appearance The Cat Beast appears mechanical and resembles a cat but without a tail. It has a cat skull, two eyes (one's green, the other used as a flashlight), and its body is metallic with joints attached to it and to its hands and feet. There are limb bones on each arm/leg of this beast. It uses the Talisman, which It tied around the Beast's neck, to hunt down 9, since he has the other half (the mirrored talisman). It's unknown what made it but it's the only Machine in this film. Horrifyingly, the Cat Beast has every stitchpunk's, except 9's, numbered skins on its back to clothe itself.The cat beasts size is 1.6 long and is 25 centimeters tall Role In the past, the Cat Beast can be seen coming behind a pile of rubbish using the Talisman and pointing it outstretched. Upon realizing the Beast is nearby, 5 immediately gave 9 the mirrored talisman and pushed him to safety as he readies himself to fight the dangerous foe. However, seeing this happen, the CatBeast circles around 5 and upon 5 realizing that its behind him and turning around, the Beast used its mouth to snatch 5, while shearing the latter's right arm off. Satisfied that it caught her victim, the Cat Beast opens the Talisman and faces it to 5. 5 just happened to recover but despite any struggling, his soul was sucked right out from the latter into the Talisman. ''All of a sudden, the Cat Beast heard something scratching from the can behind it. Turning around, it was about to notice 9 hiding inside when, unintentionally, 5's cane slid off from leaning against the wall onto the ground. Hearing the cane's noise, it turned around but didn't see anything. The Cat Beast then looked inside the can but 9 had already escaped when it was distracted. '' The Cat Beast once again shows up after 9, with the mirrored talisman and his light bulb staff, ran into a ruined building. However, this time, it shows the numbered skins of the past slain stithchpunks, telling us that the Beast used them for clothing. Setting out to the ruined building, and upon reaching there, it finds nothing outside but when it used its right eye "flashlight", it notices what appears to be 9. Turning its flashlight off, it starts towards to 9 and pounces onto him. Unfortunately, it's a marionette stuffed with sticky tar that resembles 9. Stuck onto the marionette, it roars in confusion just as 9 jumped onto its back and removed the Talisman off it. Realizing that its been tricked, it manages to free itself and chased 9 through a room, felling behind when 9 crawled through a fallen book. When 9 was about to turn around upon reaching a dead end plank, the Cat Beast appears again. Noticing that the plank's above ground, it finds this as a perfect advantage to kill 9. As it makes its way onto the plank towards to 9, it was about to grab 9 slowly when all of a sudden, the Beast's weight nearly threw the plank off from its foundation. Backing away, it ends up confused, giving 9 the perfect advantage to jump to another plank, with the help of the metal armature that's nearby, and push the book off the same plank. Since the string is tied from the plank that the Cat Beast's on to the book, the book's weight caused the plank to fall. Realizing what's going on, it attempts to climb back up but at the wrong time. it fell roaring in defeat as she struck ground and the falling plank striking the Beast in the middle, killing the Cat Beast and freeing 9 from the fear of danger. Intentions The Cat Beast's intentions in this film is clearly unknown but there is a clue. Where it got the Talisman remains unknown but since 5 has the other half, the Cat Beast may be looking for that and will kill anything/anyone in its path to claim the other half of the talisman back. However, the other reason for the Cat Beast to kill 9's people is unknown. Trivia *The Cat Beast has a 2009 counterpart, which appears similar except it remains metallic and without skins to clothe itself, and has a red eye. *The cat beast might have not been impaled by the plank, because if you look in the pit where it fell in when 9 looks down, it looks like the plank is on the beasts right, it might have been killed by the fall. Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Deceased Category:Male